


Pizza!

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	Pizza!

Eddie最近反常的行为引起了Nick的注意。

“他总在半夜偷偷溜下床，不知在楼下做些什么...问他他也死不承认”

Nick摆弄着皮夹克上的铁扣，有一句没一句地跟Roddy抱怨着。

Roddy停下手中的提琴，盯着Nick。

“也许...你可以跟踪他？看看到究竟在做什么...”

“我试过...但是我每天晚上都被他弄得很累 ，根本起不来啊...”

Roddy立马拉响小提琴，洗洗自己被震聋的耳朵。他真后悔跟这个格林搭话。

晚上，当Nick回到Eddie家时他还在厨房里忙活。

“No No No No No ，你不能偷看这个，这可是祖传秘方。”

Nick被Eddie推出厨房，远远的看着那个上了锁的橱柜...

“那里面有什么？”

“额...商业机密...Monroe家族的独门秘方，我爸教我的。你要是想吃顿丰盛的晚班，那么你现在最好去客厅里呆着，换掉那身占着鼠味的衣服...Roddy真应该好好管教一下他的那些宠物...你别偷看，我可是能闻到你的哟～”

Eddie往上扯了下嘴角，又钻回厨房里。

当一桌子丰盛的晚餐摆在Nick面前时，他对Eddie的敬意油然而生。原来这只Blutbad还有如此不俗的美食品味。

“Eddie，我累透了，我先去睡觉了。”

Nick拍拍他肩膀，然后直径走上楼，Eddie的视线随着他移上了楼梯，在他消失后又移回到电视上。

Nick掐着大腿努力不让自己犯困。终于在快要到凌晨两点的时候，楼梯上传来了脚步声。

Eddie没有进屋，只是扶着门框在确认Nick睡熟了以后便转身走下楼去。

Nick从床上爬起来，偷偷走下楼。他看见Eddie的影子在厨房里晃动，传出微弱的声响。

他放低身体，探出半张脸。他看见Eddie坐在地上，咀嚼着。敞开门的橱柜里装满了比萨盒子...

“Edward Monroe!” Eddie被Nick吓得打了一个激灵，扔下手中咬了大半口的比萨，“Stop eating your pizza! Look at your Belly!”

 

End


End file.
